Your Hair Is Perfect
by Hell-Annie
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UP ! Tony&Michelle ... No spoilers, please read & review ! Takes place between season 2 and 3.
1. Your Hair Is Perfect

**Author's Note** : A short oneshot I wrote yesterday night ... tell me what you think about it please :) **Dedicated to the fan club nut** ... :D  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**Chapter One - Your Hair Is Perfect **

Tony opened his eyes to the light of the sun. He and Michelle had gone out yesterday night and she had ended up sleeping at his place. But today, Tony's parents were supposed to come and visit him, and meet Michelle. He turned around to see her, sleeping peacefully under the covers. He watched her waist slowly grow up and down with each breath she took, wanting desperately to hold her tight in his arms. But he just loved watching her, just like this. He planted a light kiss on her temple, got out of the bed and put on the first shirt he found, and his pants.

Michelle was not sleeping. She knew he had been watching her for almost ten minutes, but she just couldn't move from the foetal position she was in. The rays of the sun were warming her face up ; it felt so good she felt as if she could stay like this all day. She heard him coming back into the bedroom and the noise he made as he placed two cups of coffee on the table next to the bed. She yawned, but did not open her eyes.

"Hey ... you're awake ?" he asked her.

"No..." she said in a sleepy voice. She could hear him smile as she said this. He lied back right next to her and lifted her body on his, pulling the covers up. She whispered some inaudible words and rested her head on his chest.

"You know, my parents are not really punctual but they really want to meet you, and they said they would be here by 12.30 ..." Tony said.

"What time's it ?" she asked.

"11.50"

"WHAT ??! OH MY GOD WHAT ?!" she got up and started panicking around. He followed her out of the bed and started laughing at her desperate face.

"Okay what is so funny ?" she had this serious face on her, with her hands on her hips, Tony wanted to tickle her and laugh at the same time.

"I'm kidding honey it's not even 11 yet" he laughed again. She opened her mouth but said nothing.

"You know what ?! You're lucky you're my boyfriend, otherwise I would have killed you"

"Oh really ?" he stepped closer to her.

"Uhuh. Positive. I'm a federal agent, you know that right ?"

He stepped even closer and took her hands in his so that she couldn't move her arms.

"And what are you gonna do now, _Agent Dessler_ ?"

"I'm gonna ..." she tried to use some self defense movements to pull him down, but he was determined not to let her. He then pushed her on the bed and she let out a shriek as he lay on top of her.

"So what are you gonna do ?" he said, almost seductively. She had this furious look on her face and it was hard for him to contain his laughter, but he could see she was totally faking her anger and was fighting hard not to laugh. He slowly let go of her hands, and she instinctively pulled his face closer, and kissed him passionately. When they broke away, he lied down next to her and started tracing patterns with his fingers on her stomach, and around her belly button. They admired the white ceiling, thinking deeply on how in the world they were going to find the energy to get up again.

"Is there any chance that you have the sudden urge to call your parents and tell them I'm sick or whatever, and reschedule this lunch with them ?"

Tony smiled and lied on his side so they were staring in each other's eyes.

"It's that I don't feel like meeting your parents right now ... plus my hair is a mess and ..."

"Hey !" he interrupted her.

"Your hair is perfect"

**A/N** : Second thought, if you like this maybe I'll continue ... don't know :)

**A/N 2 : Apparently there is a problem accessing chapter two** ... if you can't find it, use the same link as for the first chapter, except you have to change **1/YourHairIsPerfect** for **2/YourHairIsPerfect** at the end of the link. Thanks for reading :)


	2. A Little Nervous

**Author's Note** : Ooow, thanks for the reviews :) Well this fic is not a oneshot anymooore :D Please tell me what you think about it, if I have to continue this or not, the usual stuff. And I**LOVE** reviews :D

**Disclaimer** : Usual stuff. I don't own 24 or the characters of Tony and Michelle, I earn no money doing this ... blablablah.

**Chapter Two – A Little Nervous**

"What time is it ?"

"Stop being nervous"

"Do I look okay ?"

"You look gorgeous Michelle, stop asking ques-"

"What time is it ?"

"It's 12.26. You have to calm down"

"What if they don't come ?"

"STOP !!" Tony took Michelle's hands in his. "Michelle you have to calm down !! Why are you so nervous anyway ?"

"What if they don't like me ?" she asked.

"Who cares ?!"

"Well I do !!!"

"Michelle it's not a contest or anything ! They're not coming to judge you, they're not gonna decide if I have to stay with you or not, they're not coming for that !! They want to meet you ! Besides, you're an amazing woman. They're gonna love you. They HAVE to. I promise they're gonna love you. And anyways, I do"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Sorry. I'm a little nervous"

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that out" he let out a small laugh. "Come here"

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the regular beats of his heart. It felt good, just being able to stop the time for a few minutes, his arms tightly wrapped around her. She wanted that he never let go of her. She wanted to feel him close to her, always, to be able to touch him, feel him, breathe him. She then realized than no one had never, ever, made her that happy. She sighed contently.

"Tony ?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah ?"

"Do you think we're gonna spend our lives together ?"

Tony was taken aback. He really was not expecting something like that. If they were going to spend their lives together ? He had no idea about it. Of course he wanted to. He wanted to wake up every day with her next to him, and then at the end of the day, lie down next to her. He wanted to think that he could make her happy, as much as she would make him happy. He wanted to love her more each day, because everyday he thought it was not possible to love her more, and then she gave him one of her smiles and he fell a little more for her. How could he ever live without her ? She was his life. He never wanted to spend any second without her.

"Yes" he answered shyly.

She obviously was surprised, but in the good way, he thought. She smiled from ear to ear and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you" she almost whispered.

He let go of her and she went to the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the bedroom for a few seconds. At that precize moment, Tony realized he had found the one.

**A/N** : I think you should visit this website : **http://reikoaylesworth.c.la**


End file.
